1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for fire prevention. More particularly the present invention deals with the field of firestop collars adapted to be positioned adjacent to apertures or openings in structural walls in order to seal them in response to a fire condition Such collars often include an intumescent material therein which is responsive to heat to expand rapidly to fill such apertures or holes in structural members in order to prevent fire from spreading from room to room or floor to floor.
More particularly the present invention deals with means for attachment of such firestop collars in position adjacent to apertures in walls and floors and ceilings normally adjacent pipes or other conduits which are necessary in such structures to extend through structural members. These pipes or conduits are usually made of plastic material and can be seriously degraded by fire or heat. It is important that such fixtures or collars be held firmly adjacent to any openings through the structural members in order to more effectively close them preferably with intumescent material when a fire occurs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of patents granted on various configurations for firestop collars and attachment devices such a U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,065 patented Sep. 4, 1962 to R. J. Rettman and assigned to James H. Matthews and Company on xe2x80x9cMemorial Vase Retaining Bracketsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,634 patented Jul. 25, 1972 to E. H. Wise et al and assigned to R and G Sloane Manufacturing Company, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cFire Isolation And Insulating Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,210 patented Dec. 21, 1982 to P. B. Fleming et al and assigned o Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company on a xe2x80x9cFire Barrier Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,389 patented Sep. 3, 1985 to H. Heinen and assigned to Intellectual Trade CY S.A. on a xe2x80x9cFire-Breakxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,297 patented Mar. 4, 1986 to R. D. Benscoter et al and assigned to Butler Manufacturing Company on an xe2x80x9cEconomy Poke-Thruxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,486 patented Mar. 3, 1987 to W. Hauff on a xe2x80x9cFlame-Retarding Wall Feedthrough Fittingxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,800 patented Dec. 6, 1988 to J. D. Whiteley and assigned to Monsanto Canada Inc., on a xe2x80x9cFire Stop Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,926 patented Jan. 31, 1989 to P. C. Beck and assigned to Adolph Coors Company on a xe2x80x9cFirebreak For Conduitsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,966 patented Jan. 23, 1990 to P. R. Bailey et al on a xe2x80x9cFire Stopping Apparatusxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,488 patented Feb. 20, 1990 to G. Murota et al and assigned to The Furukawa Electric Co., Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cFire/Smoke Protection Structure For Plastic Pipe Or Cable Channel Portion In A Floor Or Wallxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,609 patented Apr. 14, 1992 to T. L. Thoreson et al and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company on an xe2x80x9cIntumescent fire Stop Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,592 patented Apr. 21, 1992 to G. S. MacMillan et al and assigned to Fire Barrier Installations, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cFire Barrier Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,594 patented Jun. 16, 1992 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a xe2x80x9cMethod For Attaching A Poke-Through Electrical Fittingxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,475 patented Apr. 12, 1994 to S. F. Stefely on a xe2x80x9cFire Stop Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,767 patented Sep. 20, 1994 to R. Roth on a xe2x80x9cFire Retardant Sleevexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,930 patented Feb. 28, 1995 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a xe2x80x9cSelf-Anchoring Poke-Through Wiring Devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,103 patented Apr. 25, 1995 to E. S. Wuertz and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a xe2x80x9cSelf-Anchoring Poke-Through Wiring devicexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,019 patented May 23, 1995 to D. P. Marshall et al and assigned to Lamson and Sessions Co. on a xe2x80x9cPassthrough Device With Firestopxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,127 patented Jun. 6, 1995 to S. F. Stefely on a xe2x80x9cFire Stop Closurexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,551 patented Sep. 26, 1995 to P. J. Charland et al and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company on a xe2x80x9cTiered Firestop Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,050 patented Oct. 10, 1995 to T. T. Ward and assigned to Construction Consultants and Contractors, Inc. on a xe2x80x9cSystem To Prevent Spread Of Fire And Smoke Through Wall-Breaching Utility Holesxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,304 patented Jun. 3, 1997 to M. P. Sakno on a xe2x80x9cWater Impervious Intumescent Firestop Collapsing Conduitxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,764 patented Sep. 29, 1998 to J. E. Kohaut and assigned to Raceway Components, Inc. on an xe2x80x9cInsert For Poke-Through Fittingxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,395 patented Mar. 30, 1999 to M. Navarro et al and assigned to International Protective Coatings Corp. and Pyro-Tech Industries Inc. on a xe2x80x9cFirestop Sleevexe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,396 patented Mar. 30, 1999 to T. L. Thoreson and assigned to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company on an xe2x80x9cIntumescent Fire Stop Device Having Quick Fastenersxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,159 patented Sep. 7, 1999 to J. Takahashi and assigned to Tosetz Co., Ltd. on a xe2x80x9cFire Retarding Division Penetrating Memberxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,872 patented Sep. 21, 1999 to G. S. MacMillian et al on a xe2x80x9cFire Barrier Assemblyxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,670 patented Oct. 26, 1999 to W. H. Hoffman and assigned to J. W. Bollom and Co., Ltd. on an xe2x80x9cIntumescent Fire Arrester Collar For Pipelinesxe2x80x9d; and German Patent No. DE 3341 728 A1 patented Jun. 5, 1985 to J. Ostermann.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with an improved mounting device positionable adjacent to a cavity defined in a structural panel with an aperture therein. This aperture normally extends from the first to the second side of the structural panel and is formed in order to receive a generally cylindrical penetrating member such as a pipe or conduit extending therethrough for providing electrical HVAC, water or other conduit communication between rooms or floors in a building. These pipes are usually made of a plastic material. Normally these apertures are round and receive pipes which are generally cylindrical and penetrate completely through from the first to the second side of the structural panel. The structural panel can comprise a wall, ceiling or floor of conventional construction.
The firestop collar is designed to be positioned adjacent to a plastic pipe member or other penetrating member extending through such structural panels in order to seal these openings during fire conditions to minimize spreading of a fire throughout a structure. It is normally these openings through the structural panels which provides the pathways through which fire can quickly spread and the present invention provides a collar with intumescent material therein adapted to expand for sealing such openings responsive to sensing of heat.
The firestop collar assembly includes a collar member positionable adjacent the first side of the structural panel surrounding the cylindrical penetrating member adjacent the cavity defined between the cylindrical penetrating member and the structural panel. In this manner it facilitates sealing of the aperture in order to inhibit the movement of fire, smoke and heat through the aperture. The collar is held in place in surrounding engagement to the penetrating member by an anchoring device. At least one or more such anchoring devices are used to hold each collar with respect to the structural panel adjacent the aperture extending therethrough. Each anchor includes a first leg member attached to the collar member and extendable through the cavity of the structural panel to the second side thereof. The first leg member defines a first collar end attachable to the collar member adjacent the first side of the structural panel and a first protruding end spatially disposed from the first collar end and positionable extending through the cavity to the second side of the structural panel. A second leg member is also included which is attached to the collar member at a position spatially disposed from the first leg member and similarly configured. An arcuate member is secured to the first protruding end of the first leg member and to the second protruding end of the second leg member and is configured extending through an arcuate shaped curve therebetween. This arcuate member is formed of a flexibly resilient material to allow selective modification of the radius of curvature thereof to facilitate insertion of the anchoring means through the cavity for engagement of the structural panel to facilitate retaining of the collar member adjacent the cavity on the first side of the structural member.
The use of this unique firestop collar assembly is performed by applying of a force to the leg members in order to increase the relative distance therebetween for increasing the radius of curvature of the arcuate member by flexing thereof such that the increased radius of curvature is approximately equal to the radius of curvature of the annular cavity. An anchoring device is always chosen for such an application which has a radius of curvature somewhat less than the radius of curvature of the penetrating member in order to allow it to flex to the steady state position for holding of the anchoring member with respect to the opposite surface of the structural member. The arcuate member is then inserted through the annular cavity completely to a position adjacent the second surface of the structural member with the two leg members extending outwardly therefrom through the annular cavity and extending therefrom adjacent the first surface of the structural member.
Thereafter the force on the leg members is released in order to allow the legs and the arcuate member to assume the steady state radius of curvature thereof in order to allow the arcuate member to now extend outwardly from the annular cavity. This arcuate member will then move into abutment with the second surface of the structural member immediately adjacent the annular cavity for securement thereagainst with both leg members positioned extending therefrom through the cavity and exiting thereof adjacent the first surface of the structural member.
The firestop collar is then selectively secured to the legs of the anchoring device in a position in surrounding engagement with respect to the generally cylindrical member in abutment with the first side of the structural member around the aperture defined therethrough in order to facilitate sealing thereof responsive to fire conditions. In the preferred configuration, the legs of the anchoring means will be positioned directly in abutment with respect to the outer surface of the generally cylindrical penetrating member such that they are held thereagainst by the firestop collar member positioned extending around both the penetrating member and the legs. Thus the legs will be held in place by the pressure directed inwardly by the collar member against the penetrating member. The legs are then bent outwardly under the firestop collar to firmly secure it in place adjacent to the first surface of the panel. Finally the legs are trimmed as to length such that they do not stick out laterally beyond the thickness of the firestop collar itself.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein maintenance costs are minimized.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein installation is simplified.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein capital costs for equipment is minimized.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein the firestop collar is firmly secured adjacent the aperture even if the generally cylindrical penetrating member in any way disintegrates or deteriorates responsive to the fire conditions.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein damage thereof responsive to excess heat is minimized.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein adjustability of positioning of the firestop collar with respect to the aperture is possible.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein the firestop collar used can include an intumescent material therein for expansion.
The present invention provides a firestop collar with improved mounting means positioned adjacent to a cavity defined between a structural panel having an aperture therein extending from the first side to the second side thereof and a generally cylindrical penetrating member extending through the aperture, wherein the cavity is preferably annular to facilitate the use of an arcuate member for engaging the second side of the structural member.